Step Into Darkness
by toozdey7
Summary: Seth and Summer are amidst a breakup prior to their Junior class trip to eerie Lake Arrowhead. Is a good scare while camping exactly what will bring Summer running back into Seth’s arms? SethSummer, minor RM.
1. Not Another Manic Monday

Step into Darkness  
  
Summary: Seth and Summer are amidst a breakup prior to their Junior class trip to eerie Lake Arrowhead. Is a good scare while camping exactly what will bring Summer running back into Seth's arms? Seth/Summer, minor R/M. Takes place after 1.25 "The Shower".  
  
A/N: Well this is the first chapter, so it's a little short. The next one will be longer. Please R&R.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Seth slowly lifted his tousled, curly head from his pillow as the alarm clock buzzed through his ears. He groaned and flopped over on his side, burying his head down under his comforter. A desperate to escape the sunlight that poured into his room through the thin blue curtain.  
  
Seth wanted nothing more at that moment then to just be able to go back to sleep, for the sun to disappear back over the houses and take all his girl problems with it.  
  
Seth closed his eyes and started to drift off when what seemed like less than 2 seconds, he heard his mother rapping on his bedroom door, yelling at him to get up. He groaned loudly, signaling he was awake and kicked the blankets off him in a huff. Seth whined, willing his eyes to open. It seemed his entire body weighed a thousand pounds. He slowly sat up in bed and looked at the clock.  
  
7: 15 am  
  
That meant he had 15 minutes to get ready for school. Not a problem. It never took Seth long, but this morning he planned on taking his sweat time. He was in no rush to get to school. Not like there's anyone there he wants to see, or rather, wants to see him. Ever since his little spat or whatever it was, at Julie Cooper's shower on Friday Summer hadn't said a word to him.  
  
Well they hadn't exactly seen each other neither of them were making any attempts to contact the other. She didn't pick up the phone, or stop by, drop an email, a letter, a note from a carrier pigeon, nothing.  
  
And what was even worse, Marissa wouldn't give him the Summer scoop and Ryan was busy dealing with ex-girlfriends to give him any valuable advice. So Seth did what he had been doing for years, pre-Summer, pre-Ryan, sit around and mope. Read some comics, played some video games, spill his inner feeling to Captain Oats, he even did a bit of homework.  
  
Anything to keep his mind off the unavoidable doom school on Monday would bring, coming face to face with Summer, whom would most likely finalize their separation first chance she got.  
  
Anything he could do to prolong his time at home he would.  
  
He needed more time to formulate a plan, a scheme to fix the damage he'd caused with her father. 2 days wasn't enough! Besides it was the weekend, his brain never operated at full power on weekends, it knows that all days beginning with 'S's were rest days where it could shut down, reboot, and brace itself for a Monday at Harbor.  
  
"Seth!" He heard his mother yell from the other side of his bedroom door. He had fallen asleep again.  
  
"Wahyaa." He mumbled loudly.  
  
"You had better be dressed?! Your waffles are getting cold and you need to leave in 8 minutes!"  
  
"Okay." He snapped. He listened at Kirsten's footsteps made their way down the hall back downstairs.  
  
Seth ran his hands across his face and slowly stood up. He made his way towards his bathroom to wash up and begin the day. The day that would ultimately lead to the end of his life.  
  
10 minutes later, Seth jogged down the stairs, clad in blue jeans and a simple green T-shirt with a dulled outline of a dinosaur on the front, and into the kitchen.  
  
Kirsten turned around from the counter where she was drinking her coffee when she heard him walk in. "You're going to be late. You'll have to eat on the way."  
  
Seth nodded and took a large zip lock bag from the cupboard and walked over to his plate of waffles and bacon next to Ryan's empty plate. Seth carefully slid the waffles from the plate into the plastic bag, along with the bacon and small bowl of strawberries. Ryan watched him curiously as he chugged his orange juice.  
  
Seth grabbed a fork and Ryan cleared the dishes from the table and put them in the sink.  
  
"Seth that's going to make a mess." His mother scowled at the messy zip log bag Seth gripped tightly.  
  
"What? Commuters on the freeway love it." Seth replied before giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek and followed Ryan out the door.  
  
Ryan hopped behind the wheel of their SUV and started the engine.  
  
"We pickin' up Marissa?" Seth didn't even look at him.  
  
"No, she's getting a ride with Summer." Ryan said nonchalantly as he backed out of the driveway.  
  
Seth turned slowly towards Ryan, trying to look pained. "Way to avoid the touchy subject, Rico Suave."  
  
"You mean Summer?"  
  
Seth just stared at him flatly, Ryan didn't notice.  
  
"You guys aren't broken up?" He stated more then asked.  
  
"Well not ye-et!" Seth whined and leaned his head back against the seat.  
  
"So you think she's gonna dump you?"  
  
"Not if she doesn't see me. I have a very structured plan, OAS."  
  
Ryan shot Seth a quick side ways glance.  
  
"Op. Avoid Summer. See, I figure, if she can't find me to break up with me, then we never break up."  
  
"So you plan on avoiding her for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Only until she gets altimeters and forgets about how I screwed up with her dad, or until he kicks out. Which ever comes first."  
  
Ryan let out a silent laugh at his brother's small joke. Seth smiled out the window at the passing scenery. It faded as soon as his thoughts returned to his impending fate. What was he going to do? He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if they actually broke up. He loved her. He wouldn't be able to function without her.  
  
"So... uh, have you heard anything about the camp we're going to this weekend?" Ryan was generally interested, he had heard some fairly interesting things about the Junior class trip to Lake Arrowhead.  
  
"What, you mean like those Scooby stories?"  
  
Ryan shrugged.  
  
"Id believe the things I've seen on Cartoon network before I believe those old wives tales."  
  
"What about that fisherman one?"  
  
"Oh yea yea, about the old fisherman who use to be tortured by the campers at the lake until one day he snapped and sliced up all the kids with shark hooks one night when they were asleep?"  
  
Ryan nodded.  
  
"C'mon, you don't actually believe that stuff do you?"  
  
"No, but it's just weird. I looked it up, there have been an unusual amount camper deaths in the past 20 years."  
  
"All places have their own horror legends, and there nothing compared to the ones about Newport."  
  
Of coarse he didn't believe those stupid rumors. Ryan had never actually been camping before, he was a curious, what's it like sleeping in a cabin in the woods? Dark, cold, hard, sounds just like Chino.  
  
Ryan chuckled to himself. "Yea, did you hear the one about the juvenile delinquent from Chino who came and rocked the Newport boat a year ago?"  
  
"Oh yea, yea! But that's not nearly as scary as the Evil Julie Cooper Witch who haunts Newportian events and attacks unsuspecting rich businessmen."  
  
They laughed. Ryan was glad he could get Seth's mind of Summer for a bit. Although Ryan did have his plate full of girl problems of his own, he'd noticed Seth had adopted his own broody behavior lately.  
  
"I was reading this brochure," Seth turned to face Ryan, "and they just got in a hand full of Laser 2s in at the Lake."  
  
"Oh." Ryan tried to sound interested even though he had no idea what those were.  
  
"The Laser 2 is an all-out, double-handed, racing machine featuring a trapeze and spinnaker that will challenge sailors of every level!" Seth was getting giddy.  
  
Ryan gave him an odd look. Seth had managed to memorize the brochure... "Sounds um... great?" Ryan forced a half smile.  
  
Seth nodded vigorously and turned to look out the window. That was the only thing that seemed to hold his attention from drifting back to Summer. If only girls were as simple as sailing... 


	2. Burn

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is longer. The camping trip starts next chap. R&R please.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Seth had purposely waited as long as he could before stepping inside his 3rd period class, biology, the first class he had with Summer all day. He hadn't seen her yet, so they were still technically a couple. The hard part was -- he really did want to see her, it was hard enough going an entire weekend without his Summer fix, now he had to be in the same building with her without actually seeing her or talking to her or smelling her or touching her.  
  
It was complete torture.  
  
Seth peeked his head in through the open door of his biology class. He searched the noisy room for her, she wasn't in her seat and she didn't seem to be anywhere else in the class. Before he had a chance to take a step forward he heard a very familiar, somewhat pissed, voice from behind him.  
  
"Uh move! This is not a-"She stopped the moment she recognized him. He turned around slowly... damn, Code Red, Code Red! Op. Avoid Summer just tanked.  
  
There she was standing in her Manolos, a short white skirt, and a pink Abercrombie spaghetti strap. He hair up in a ponytail revealing her tiny heart shaped necklace.  
  
Her eyes instantly softened when he looked into them. Her insides turned, and that pain that had been plaguing her heart the past 3 days instantly returned. "I-um..." She tried to look every where but at him.  
  
Seth swallowed the lump in his throat and moved to the side of the doorway, pressing his back against the frame allowing her space to move past him. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her.  
  
She adjusted her matching pink Fendi bag and clutched her binder close to her chest as she slipped past him into the class.  
  
Seth banged his head back against the doorframe and let out the breath he had been holding in. That went famously.  
  
His plan had already been sabotaged, there was no turning back now. He stepped into the class just as the bell rang and all the students hurried towards their seats.  
  
"Mr. Cohen," Mr. Milord his biology teacher announced in front of the class, "that bell means you should already be in your seat."  
  
"Yessir." He mumbled and dragged himself to his desk behind Summer's.  
  
"Alright, were going to be starting our Calorimetry Lab. By burning pieces of food, heat will be produced which are measured in units called calories. Now get into partners and find a lab station, then collect a sample of each type of food and begin." Mr. Milord instructed the class after taking role.  
  
The class stood up and began bustling around, pairing up and getting to lab stations. Seth didn't move, he just stared at the head of raven hair in front of him.  
  
He finally snapped out of his daze and looked around the class, everyone seemed to be paired up. He looked back to Summer, she didn't seem to be planning on getting up and asking him to be her partner anytime soon. And there was no way he going to ask her in fear of getting verbally attacked in front of the entire class.  
  
But they were stuck together, he couldn't deny he was leaping for joy on the inside. He stood up from his desk and walked right in front of hers towards an empty lab station to the right, where he knew she had no choice but to notice him there.  
  
"Ms. Roberts, do you not have a partner?" Mr. Milord asked as her stood next to her desk.  
  
Summer exhaled and rolled her eyes, "No." Her voice cracked a little.  
  
She missed Seth. He was always her partner. Now things we so different. They weren't even talking and it was her fault. She was so confused.  
  
She spent her weekend very similar to Seth's, locked up in her room... crying.  
  
Crying! Can you believe it? Summer Roberts didn't cry, and especially not over boys.  
  
Her father told her that it would be okay, that Seth was just a boy, that there'd be others. He told her that Seth wasn't good enough for her anyway, that she could do better.  
  
Summer would just nod and choke back her tears until he left her room, and then she'd break down all over again. She wanted to believe all the things her father told her, but it was hard to change her heart.  
  
He flew to Florida this morning on business.  
  
"Does anyone need a partner? Ms. Roberts doesn't have one." Mr. Milord announced over the loud, clattering of the class.  
  
How embarrassing. Summer's cheeks flushed and she rolled her eyes. Kill me now.  
  
Seth tried hard to hide the small, smug, smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. He slowly raised his hand.  
  
"Ah, there you go. Mr. Cohen also needs a partner, I new we had an even number." Mr. Milord patted her on the shoulder and returned to his desk at the front of the class.  
  
Summer groaned and stood up, making her way next to Seth at the counter.  
  
Seth tried to play it cool, but his palms were sweating and his pulse was racing. He racked his brain for something to say.  
  
How was your weekend? I like your necklace. Is that a new shade of lip- gloss? Are we still a couple? Does your Nazi Father still hate me?  
  
Instead he arranged the small cups of different food objects they'd be burning, and started to assemble the burner they would be using.  
  
Summer just leaned against the counter and stared off into space, trying her hardest not to break down in front of him and let him know how much it was killing her to be so close to him but without him.  
  
"Is this right?" His voice was flat.  
  
Hearing him speak sent shivers through her body. Her breath caught in her throat. She turned to him, he was fiddling with the ring stand and clamp. Is this right? No, of coarse it's not right. This isn't right at all, I'm miserable. I miss you. I miss us.  
  
"Wh-what?" It came out softer then she had planned.  
  
He looked up at her, "Is this right? The burner. Did I put it together right? I don't want any explosions."  
  
"I don't think a test tube, water, and stand-y thing is enough to cause an explosion."  
  
"Safety first Summer." He scolded.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Okay, you're the rocket scientist." He held his hands up in defeat.  
  
She stared at him a moment longer then she intended to. Her anti-Seth walls were starting to crumble. Damn Mr. Milord for sabotaging her plan.  
  
"So what's next?" Seth looked down at the directions on their handout. "Place water in the test tube, put test tube in clamp, place thermometer in test tube..." He trailed off.  
  
They set everything up and decided to burn the Cheeto first. Seth lit the pilot at the bottom of the stand and positioned the Cheeto over it.  
  
"It's falling." Summer observed casually.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She reached over around the flaming Cheeto to adjust the test tube, her arm accidentally turned the knob on the stand, raising the flame at the bottom.  
  
The fire grew and singed the side of her hand. She instinctively yanked her hand away from the flame and cried out in pain.  
  
Seth's eyes widened. Without a second thought he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the sink next to their lab station.  
  
"I can do it!" She pulled her arm and turned on the water.  
  
"No, Sum-"He was interrupted by the stream of profanities erupting from her mouth.  
  
She had turned the knob for hot water instead of cold.  
  
She cradled her burned hand as she struggled to control her breathing. Seth turned off the hot water and turned on the cold. He checked the temperature to make sure it had cooled down and gently pulled her hand under the stream of cold water on top of his.  
  
She began to trace over his features with her eyes as he held her hand under the faucet. The pain in her hand was going away, all she could think about was him.  
  
Her eyes started to sting with tears. She subconsciously leaned to her side against his chest.  
  
Seth's gaze finally met hers. "Does this help?" He asked.  
  
She nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." She said almost silently and sniffed. He was the sweetest guy on the planet, and she had to dump him. Her father was the only person she had besides Marissa, and if he didn't approve what could she do? Nothing. She had to break things off with Seth, even if it killed her.  
  
Seth moved his free hand to her back and pulled her into his chest. She wiped her tears on his chest and closed her eyes, inhaling his cologne.  
  
"You should go to the nurse." He murmured, afraid he'd ruin their moment.  
  
"I'm fine." She whispered into his shirt.  
  
"That's because your hand is under cold water."  
  
Summer took a step away from Seth and pulled her hand out from the running water and looked at it. The side of her hand didn't look that bad, it was a little red. But after about 3 seconds of being out of the water it started stinging and burning just as worse, if not more so, then it did when it was actually over the flame. She shoved her hand back under the water.  
  
She glanced up at Seth who gave her an I-told-you-so look.  
  
"Okay, okay. The nurse it is."  
  
"Seth, Summer. Is everything okay here?" Mr. Milord asked as he approached them.  
  
"Summer got burned, it doesn't look too bad."  
  
Summer pulled her hand out from under the faucet to show him then quickly put it back under the cool water.  
  
"Are you sure yo-"Mr. Milord was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass a lab station in the back of the room. "A burn is a burn, she needs to go to the nurse. Go on, you can take her." He turned around and hurried in the direction of the shattered glass.  
  
Seth grabbed a paper towel and wet it then turned off the water and carefully placed it on her injury. He ushered her towards the door with a hand barely touching her back. Summer grabbed her purse off the desk when they passed it and thought to herself how the day couldn't get any worse.  
  
...  
  
"Okay sweetie, doesn't look too bad. It may start to blister though..."  
  
Summer made a face, "Ew." Blisters? Gross.  
  
The nurse took an ice pack out of the freezer, wrapped it in a paper towel, and handed it to Summer.  
  
"What's your name?" The nurse asked sweetly.  
  
"Summer Roberts." She answered.  
  
"Okay," the woman turned around to search for her file on the computer, "are either of your parents at home?"  
  
Summer looked down at her painted toenails. "No." She didn't really want Seth to know how her dad had bailed on her after less then a week of being home.  
  
"At work then?"  
  
"No, my father is away on business and it's not likely my step-mother is home."  
  
Seth frowned, how could her father's opinion mean so much to her when he was only home a few days a month.  
  
The nurse opened her mouth to speak but decided not to pry when she noticed Summer's apprehension.  
  
She gave Summer some aspirin for the pain then took a tiny bottle out of a cupboard. "This is medicated lotion, apply it whenever the affected area starts getting dry, or after you use a cold compress. It'll cool down your skin pronto." She handed the bottle to Seth and turned back towards Summer. "Now there is a possibility you may develop a slight fever but that's only with serious burns, so it's not likely with this one."  
  
Summer nodded.  
  
"Well okay, you're free to wait here until school is out or you can go back to class."  
  
"I'll be fine, I'll just go back." Summer smiled courteously before grabbing her purse off the counter and walking out of the office, Seth at her heals.  
  
She walked swiftly down the hall, as if she were trying to escape Seth.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"Home." She said without looking back.  
  
He ran up next to her, "I'll give you a ride."  
  
"No." She said a little too quickly. "No." Her tone was softer. She kicked her self for being rude, he was just trying to help.  
  
"Your gonna drive?" He asked condescendingly. She glared at him. "It'll be hard with one hand."  
  
"I don't have a stick," she said and continued down the hall, "that's you."  
  
"You can't drive with one hand. And If the ice pack isn't on it'll start to burn again. Let me drive you home."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him, tears stinging at her eyes now. He saw the pain in her face and his stomach immediately tightened up. He was surprised, he expected her to be furious, not sad. But then he realized what she was about to do, end his life.  
  
A moment of silence was broken when Seth swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke, "You're breaking up with me now?" He mumbled.  
  
Her eyes welled up in tears as she tried desperately not to look at him, she knew if she did they would spill out.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away best she could with her good hand. He just nodded, swallowing back his own tears.  
  
"Sorry." She repeated quietly as her tears flowed freely now. She ran past him and down the hall. He stood there listening to the descending click of her heels on the tiled floor. He heard her push through the heavy doors and exit the school.  
  
Seth stood their long after she had left. He was broken. He didn't know what to do.  
  
He didn't want to go back to class and finish the lab by himself, but he couldn't leave early because all his stuff was in the class. He thought about chasing after Summer, it really wasn't a good idea to drive one handed, especially in Summer's case, she wouldn't be wining any Driver Of The Year awards anytime this century. She had a bad case of road rage, and that didn't mix well with her blackouts. And, he was pretty sure she scammed her way through her driving test. She had absolutely no knowledge regarding dotted or solid lines or the meaning of any street signs without words.  
  
It wasn't until the bell rang that Seth realized he still had the medicated lotion the nurse had given him for Summer in his hand. Now not only was he completely heart broken and sad, he was also worried and scared. Worried that she'd be in pain without it, and scared about having to give it to her.  
  
Seth walked back to class and grabbed his stuff. Maybe he could catch Marissa and have her bring it to Summer.  
  
Seth headed toward Marissa's next class.  
  
Nope, too late. The bell for 4th period just rang. He couldn't pull her out of class, and he couldn't wait until school was over, it would be hours.  
  
He sighed and watched as a few late students scurried down the quiet hallways to class. He knew what he had to do.  
  
...  
  
Seth pressed his shaky finger against the doorbell button. His stomach was in his throat. This wasn't normal. After breaking up it was customary for at least a 24-hour time period to mourn and drown your sorrows. And this wasn't just some random break up, it was Seth's first, with his first love.  
  
Seth rang the doorbell once more and listened as the extravagant ring tone echoed through the large house. He waited for another minute or so then started knocking.  
  
He thought about turning back, it would be so easy to. But he knew she'd need it. She wasn't going to go see a doctor, her father wouldn't be home until god knows how long, and she'd never ask her stepmother for anything.  
  
Seth sighed. Why wasn't she answering? She was probably drowning her hand under the faucet. Why'd she have to go and forget her stupid lotion?  
  
Seth turned the doorknob and it opened. He shook his head, she shouldn't leave the door unlocked when she was home alone.  
  
He pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside. The scent of Cuban cigars (her father), vodka (her stepmother), Lemon Pledge (the maid), and Summer swam around his head. Summer's scent couldn't be described as anything other than Summer, a mix of her flowery shampoo, her raspberry body wash, perfume, and Coppertone Sun block. He loved it.  
  
He moved cautiously through the house. It was much colder inside then it was out. He'd only been in her house a few times before and was always a little uncomfortable, with the exception of her room. Her room was very Summer, while the rest of the house was very... Newport. Very hotel lobby.  
  
He made it into the living room and she was no where to be found, the house was eerily quiet.  
  
"Su-," He swallowed the lump in his throat and raised his voice, "Summer?"  
  
He peeked his head into the empty dining room, then walked back into the living room. She was probably up in her room. Should he just leave it on the table downstairs? Maybe on the mantel. But what if she never comes down and sees it?  
  
Seth scratched his head nervously. He moved over to the staircase. "Summer?" He called. When he got no response, he quietly crept up the stairs, the only thing heard was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. She'd probably freak once she found him breaking and entering to stalk her.  
  
He moved to her bedroom door, ready to knock when he heard the faintest noise coming from inside. He leaned his ear against the door and recognized the sound as sobs. She was crying. Why? His palms suddenly grew moist as his mouth turned to cotton. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worse and knocked.  
  
"Summer?" He choked out. He heard sniffling then silence.  
  
"Seth?" She didn't exactly sound angry, just completely baffled, the anger will come later.  
  
"Uh yea, sorry to just barge in like this but you forgot, or I forgot to give you your medicine lotion stuff. I mean, I figured you'd need it and no one answered. I know this is weird, not that I have a lot of experience with break ups or being dumped or anything, but I know your not suppose to follow your ex home and sneak into their-"  
  
He was cut off when she opened the door. Her mascara, or eyeliner, whatever it was made it clear that she HAD been crying. She took a deep breath when she saw him standing there, as if the sight of him knocked the wind out of her.  
  
After a silent moment of shifty eyes and uncomfortable glances Seth held up the bottle. "Uh, here." He whispered, barley audibly.  
  
Summer parted her lips to speak, but then just took the bottle instead. Seth glanced at her injured hand, it was really red. She hadn't been icing it.  
  
"You should put it on soon, and ice your hand." His voice was hushed. His brain wasn't even functioning correctly, he was just thinking out loud.  
  
Summer finally brought her eyes up to Seth's, as she tears slid down her rosy cheeks. She kicked herself for letting him see her cry, again. She had forgotten about the pain in her hand, in fact she wished it hurt more. Enough to take the pain away she was feeling inside.  
  
Seth finally realized how stupid he looked just standing there for so long staring at her, he pulled his gaze away from hers and nodded. "Well, I'll see ya." He knew if he didn't get out of there soon he'd start crying also. He turned and quickly headed for the stairs.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured quietly, her voice cracked. He knew she was crying.  
  
He stopped. He was so confused. She seemed so upset. He wanted to turn and yell at her that he loved her, she was obviously upset about they're breaking up, so why was she doing it? Because of her stupid father who's never around?  
  
But he didn't. He didn't turn, he said nothing he just quickened his pace through the hall, down the stairs, across the living room and out the front door.  
  
He locked it from the inside first. Then hopped in his car and sped off. 


	3. Gone a Campin'

A/N: Reviews are inspiring. Thanks everyone, especially Pale-Spaz101. :) The camping has begun. Sorry, it may still be a little sad. But I promise a happy ending later. Enjoy. R&R.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Probably the only two people who weren't buzzing about the junior class trip to Lake Arrowhead were Seth and Summer. And of coarse Ryan, but he didn't really get too excited about anything.  
  
They were leaving for 3 days and 3 nights in the wilderness, actually they were staying in cabins that once belonged to an old summer camp. But creaky old cabins were about as close to roughing it as these Harbor kids would ever get.  
  
The cruel job of chaperoning this year's trip was bestowed upon one man, Mr. Glenden. He was the only teacher willing to take on the grueling responsibility. He taught kindergarten up until this year when he tried his hand at High School Food and Nutrition. He never raised his voice, and never gave anything less than a B-. Now he was responsible for the entire Junior class... of Harbor students... overnight... for an entire weekend... in the woods. To put it simply, he was in way over his head.  
  
...  
  
Friday morning rolled around quicker then anyone had expected. The Newpsies all pilled onto the large charter bus for a 2-hour drive to Lake Arrowhead. Marissa and Summer grabbed a seat towards the back, Ryan and Seth sat behind them.  
  
The ride was long and boring. Ryan fell asleep. Seth brought his "ghetto blaster", a.k.a. small black boom box, and played a little Rooney, a little Bright Eyes, a little Death Cab. But after getting pegged with a few balled up pieces of paper and receiving a couple death threats from various people around him he decided it was in his best interest to just turn it off.  
  
...  
  
He pretended to play his Gameboy while desperately trying to listen to Marissa and Summer's conversation in front of him. Summer didn't seem to be saying much. Marissa was rattling on about music for a while, then TV, school, when the topic turned to fashion Seth was shocked when Summer still had nothing much to say.  
  
Seth eventually dozed off to sleep himself.  
  
The bus lurched forward when it came to a halt. Seth cracked his eyes opened. The bus was noisy, Mr. Glenden was trying to make some sort of announcement.  
  
"Oh, okay class, why don't we um.... Settle do-"  
  
Seth looked up to the front and saw the teacher get knocked back into his seat by some rowdy jocks who pushed their way past him and out the bus door.  
  
Seth turned his attention back to Ryan, still passed out next to him. "Ryan," Seth nudged him, he didn't wake. "Rise and shine...". Ryan was still asleep. "We're heeeeeeeeere." He sang a little louder.  
  
Seth groaned when Ryan wouldn't wake. Seth held his "ghetto blaster" up to Ryan's ear, cranked up the volume, and blared some unbearably annoying rap song on the radio.  
  
Ryan's eyes shot open as he pushed the radio away from him. Seth turned it off.  
  
"Sleeping beauty has finally awoke!"  
  
Ryan groaned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced out the window at a large placid lake and scattered brown log cabins snuggled in- between tall trees.  
  
Marissa knelt up in her comfy chair and turned to face the boys in their seats behind hers and Summer's. "Hurry hurry, we need to get a cabin."  
  
Seth furrowed his brow, she was far too peppy. And what did she mean "we"? Weren't the cabins usually same sex? It was difficult enough to see Summer everyday at school, but now he was going to have to sleep under the same roof as her? "I thought Mr. Glenden assigns them?" Seth said to her.  
  
"Seth," Marissa lowered her head and looked up at him from under her lashes. "It's Mr. Glenden, he has absolutely no control over this situation." She motioned to the front of the bus where a frazzled looking Mr. Glenden was failing at trying to keep everyone on the bus to take roll.  
  
"Coop. Let's go." Summer stood up and glanced at Seth quickly before pushing her friend out into the aisle.  
  
Marissa grabbed her bags from the overhead compartment and headed towards the front. Ryan stood up and grabbed his bags and followed her.  
  
Seth smirked as he watched Summer, who was much shorter then the compartment overhead where her bags were, trying to pull them loose by their straps.  
  
Seth easily reached up above his seat and grabbed his duffel bag. Summer was still tugging away at hers.  
  
Seth started to move past her but stopped, he shouldn't help her, but it was getting pitiful. His smile faded as he reached up from behind her and pulled loose her three pink designer travelling bags and carefully placed them on the floor next to her.  
  
Summer whipped around, her expression softened when she saw him. She stared into his eyes, her lips slightly parted. Seth glanced around nervously, was she going to say something? Was she going to yell something? Hit something?  
  
He waited.  
  
Nothing. "Um, yea, no problem," he shrugged like it was nothing, "anytime."  
  
Summer finally found her voice, "Yea... Whatever Cohen." She tried to sound more annoyed then he did.  
  
Seth kept his mouth shut and waited patiently for her to move so he could get the hell off the bus and away from her.  
  
Summer bent down and slung one bag over each shoulder, then took the third one and tried to carry it with her arms in front of her, she leaned over to her seat and grabbed purse. She glanced back at Seth who was giving her a curios look.  
  
"Um, would you like some he-"He began to offer his assistance.  
  
"No." She cut him off quickly and began trudging through the aisle. She sorta wobbled, it was pretty funny. Seth shook his head sadly, they were only going to be there for 3 nights, yet she somehow managed to find enough "necessities" to fill three large bags.  
  
Summer bumped the bag on her left shoulder into the back of a seat, then her heal slipped, she started to totter to the side. Before she could completely loose her balance Seth grabbed the bag off her shoulder that was pulling her down.  
  
"I got it." He said as he pulled the bag up over his free shoulder.  
  
"No," She snapped, "it's fine."  
  
"Summer, it's not a big de-"  
  
"Are you hearing impaired Cohen? Because I think there's a special bus for that, a much shorter one." She narrowed her eyes at him and yanked the bag off his shoulder. She had already dumped him, she wasn't about to make him carry her shit now too. She's already caused him enough pain as is, she won't be responsible for his scoliosis later in life.  
  
...  
  
After getting off the bus Seth decided to give Summer her space and wandered around, observing his surroundings for a bit. It was a really pretty camp, it was easier to breath here. And everything felt more woodsy then beachy. The dock and boathouse instantly caught his eye. There were several boats floating on the water bound to the dock. He was heading in that direction when a small wooden shed grabbed his attention. Well it wasn't actually the shed that seemed odd, it was the six, two-foot, shark hooks that were leaning up against its side. Seth cocked his head to the side and moved a little closer. He could have sworn he saw something dry and red on them, but didn't get a chance to really inspect it.  
  
"Cabins are that-a-way." A deep, raspy voice said from behind him. Seth whipped around, his heart nearly beat out of his chest when he saw the old man standing there. He was wearing beat up fishing overalls, and a tarnished cap. It looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days, and hadn't bathed in a few months.  
  
"Uh, yea. I was just going to um... check out the... the boats." Seth said quickly and forced a small smile. His eyes were glued to the old man.  
  
"Mmm." He nodded. "Well, we you won't find any big fancy yachts like they got were you're from." His said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Seth was at a loss for words. He followed the old man's gaze to the large shark hooks behind him. "Are there, sharks in the lake?"  
  
The old man laughed. "Those hooks can be used for catching things other then sharks." His ghostly laugh sent shivers up Seth's spine.  
  
This guy was a total weirdo. "What was your name?"  
  
"John Crant, I'm the caretaker of this side of the lake, have been for 17 years."  
  
"Well, that's uh... very impressive-I should be going now." Seth said quickly and walked past him toward the cabins.  
  
"Watch your step around these woods," Seth turned back to face him, "it can get... dangerous."  
  
Seth glanced around him nervously, was this guys for real? He was like a character out of a Steven King novel.  
  
Seth nodded and then turned, walking swiftly towards the rest of his class. All the while the old man's words ringing through his ears.  
  
He weaved in-between the cabins until he spotted Ryan on a porch carrying in Summer's bags, which she had ditched there.  
  
"Hey." Ryan nodded towards him.  
  
"Is this ours?" Seth started to walk up the steps as Marissa held the screen door open for Ryan.  
  
"And ours." Marissa smiled.  
  
Seth gave her a half smile, that meant Summer also...  
  
He followed Ryan inside. The cabin was pretty nice, it had a large living area with a sofa and television. On both sides of that room were adjoining bedrooms with bathrooms.  
  
Seth sat his bag down on the living room floor then turned to Ryan. "Hey man, I went to take a look at the boats when some caretaker slash hobo started saying all this crazy crap, he totally gave me the wiggins and-" Seth was cut off when Summer came dashing through the room, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
She was in total freak out mode. Her 3 roommates observed with wide eyes as she thrashed her hands around while squealing.  
  
"What?!? Summer?!" Marissa grabbed her arm.  
  
"There's a bug!" She yelled quickly.  
  
"Where?!" Marissa yelled back.  
  
Summer stopped running. She glanced at her shoulder and moved her hand around it frantically. Marissa spotted the small beetle and yelped, jumping away from her friend.  
  
Summer continued to whine about frenetically. "Coop!" She cried. "Get it off!"  
  
By now Ryan was trying his best not to laugh, these Newpsies have obviously never been camping either.  
  
Seth leaned over and cupped the bug off Summer's shoulder. Summer then ran back into hers and Marissa's room.  
  
Seth started towards the door leading outside and Marissa moved away from him quickly. Seth noticed her jumpiness and pretended to toss the bug to her. She yelled and ran away. Seth chuckled and walked out side.  
  
He placed the brown bug in the dirt and crouched down next to it. "Well, Mr. Chocolate, seems you and I have something in common." Seth glanced back toward the cabin.  
  
"Summer doesn't want anything to do with either of us."  
  
...  
  
"God I hate the outdoors. It's weird little places like this where crazy, inbred, axe murderers crawl out of their barns in the woods to find prey." Summer said as she changed her "icky bug" shirt.  
  
"A barn in the woods?" Marissa looked up from the drawer where she was putting her clothes away. "You've seen way too many horror movies Sum."  
  
"You're right," Summer brought her gaze up to her friend, "and where do most movies draw up ideas from?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Books?"  
  
"Real life experiences, Coop."  
  
"You're deranged."  
  
"Um, hello... The forest is the heart of all horror movies. Have you not seen Wrong Turn? I Still Know What You Did Last Summer? The Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Cabin Fever? Ha-"  
  
"Okay! I got it." Marissa pushed in the drawer and stood up. Summer was sitting on the bed staring at the cabin's floor. She really did look scared, Marissa sat down next to her.  
  
Summer had been terrified of scary movies ever since she was little. One night, when she was about 6 she watched Psycho with her Dad, half way through he had to leave. It was urgent and he was needed at the office. So he left her alone in that big house. She watched the rest of the movie, or at least listened to it. She had her head buried under her pillow. Things got too scary so she raced through the house and turned on every light. Still, she couldn't take it, she turned the movie off but couldn't get the images out of her mind. She kept thinking someone was in the house to get her. Or someone was outside trying to get in. She'd hear a creak or a tick, any noise put her on edge. She couldn't concentrate on a new television program either, she had to keep looking around. Watching for some big bad to jump out from behind something and grab her.  
  
She was freaked but so far nothing had gotten her. Then she heard a car outside, and it wasn't her daddy's car because his made no noise at all. The one she heard was rickety and screechy, like it belonged to a crazy murderer. Summer turned the TV off and sat in the living room as silently as she could listening for more noise.  
  
Then she heard footsteps heading toward her front door and her heart landed in her throat. She didn't even want to breathe in fear the killer would hear her.  
  
The footsteps got louder then stopped when they reached the front door. Summer's heart stopped when the doorbell rang. She just sat there in silence, hoping for the intruder to go away.  
  
"Hellooooooo?" She heard a deep voice call. She gasped and before she had time to think she bolted up the stairs, through her room, into her walk-in closet. She locked the door and dove under a pile of blankets. Praying the man wouldn't find her. She cried all night, unable to get a wink of sleep.  
  
Later, Summer found out the "killer" was just a pizza delivery boy, her father had ordered pizza for her from the office. ...  
  
Later that night at the bonfire the four roommates shared a log bench as they sat around the fire.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Summer whispered quickly, looking around nervously.  
  
"Don't even start." Marissa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! There it is again." Summer's breathing quickened as she took a flashlight and searched the woods.  
  
"You're SO paranoid." Marissa smirked at her.  
  
Summer turned to her friend and shined the light in her eyes. "I am not, and you'll be sorry tonight when everyone is chopped up in little pieces."  
  
"Summer..." Seth scolded. "What was in that lip gloss? It smelled a little, hempy, to me. I've heard of brownies, even gum, but lip gloss?"  
  
"Who are you, a narcotics dog? Quit sniffing my make-up freak. Buy your own to drag in." Summer scoffed.  
  
"Fine," Seth held his hands up, "just trying to give you a heads up. In movies, the psycho killers always kill the druggies first."  
  
"And you would know since you share their mind frame." She glared, and Seth narrowed his eyes back at her.  
  
"SO!" Marissa yelled, trying to cut into their bickering. "Who wants smores?" They all stared at her blankly. "Good, I'll go get the stuff." As she stood up Ryan quickly followed behind her.  
  
"Yea, I'll help."  
  
Summer opened her mouth to protest, but decided on an annoyed roll of the eyes instead.  
  
The two of them sat at opposite ends of the log. Watching the fire in silence. When they were going out they always had something to say, or DO at least.  
  
Seth glanced over at Summer and noticed she was rubbing her hands up and down the sides of her arms, trying to keep warm. She was wearing a mini skirt and thin green T-shirt, leave it to Summer to dress like she were going to the beach while going to the mountains. He blinked a few times, thinking over his plan of action.  
  
She watched as Seth stood up and shed his black zip up hoodie. He moved closer and held it out for her to take. She stared at it for a second, as if debating in her mind whether to reject his kind gesture or accept it.  
  
She took the sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't know why she did it either. Maybe because she was cold and he offered. Maybe because she was tired of being a bitch to someone she loved. Or maybe it was the simple fact that missed him and his sweatshirt was the closest thing she could get. It kept her warm like Seth, it wrapped around her like Seth, it smelt like Seth, but it wasn't Seth. The real Seth was sitting only 2 feet away. It felt like 200.  
  
"Why do you have to be so..." Summer started.  
  
It was a little out of the blue, he turned to her, expecting her to finish the sentence with an insult.  
  
"sweet." Her voice thick with annoyance but laced with pain.  
  
Seth racked his brain, maybe she didn't mean to say "sweet".  
  
"Um... I'm sorry?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"It would be so much easier if you were just... a total ass. But you're not." She finally turned to look at him. "I mean, I dumped you Cohen! Aren't you upset? Angry?"  
  
"Well my angry has been replaced with mind numbing sadness, crippling devastation, and extreme heart ache." He saw the pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry dumping me hasn't been more pleasurable for you." He said dryly.  
  
Her eyes started to burn with tears so she looked away, at the fire. Seth immediately regretted his words, he wasn't trying to upset her.  
  
"Look, Sum-"He stopped when she stood up and walked away. She passed Ryan and Marissa on the way back to the cabin. Marissa saw how upset Summer looked and handed the bag of marshmallows to Ryan before hurrying after her friend.  
  
Ryan sat down next to Seth and set all the junk food next to them. Seth sighed and looked to Ryan for some words of wisdom.  
  
Ryan just stared with raised eyebrows. "Smore?" 


	4. Pitter Patter Of Big Feet

A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer for this chap.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The foursome woke up bright and early, 7am, for breakfast in the cafeteria.  
  
Ryan opened up the lodge door and stepped into the mess all. It was already pretty crowed with classmates, but he spotted a free table against the wall and directed his roomies over to it.  
  
"So, after breakfast we go straight to the Nature walk." Marissa said after swallowing a mouthful of banana.  
  
"Ew, more nature? I already got my fair share of nature on the walk over to this feeding stable." Summer whined before stealing the abandoned toast crust left on Seth's plate.  
  
"Well maybe that's because it took us 10 minutes to get here when SOMEONE insisted on walking all the way around the cabins because of what looked like to be a snake."  
  
"It was a snake Cohen!"  
  
"Yea, the rare stick snake species is a true find I hear."  
  
She shot him a glare and he clamped his mouth shut.  
  
Ryan, who sat next to Marissa, grabbed the schedule of events and looked it over. Nature walk, that could be cool, he thought. "Yea, but the hike is only 45 minutes, then we have 2 hours of free time before rock climbing."  
  
"No! My manicure." Summer mumbled to herself and inspected her newly painted nails.  
  
Seth smiled, he found her ability to complain about everything adorable.  
  
...  
  
Seth looked around frantically when he heard her scream. He bounded down a small dirt slope and behind a clump of tall bushes to find Summer whimpering with her hands over her face.  
  
He was about to ask what the hell was the matter when he saw the dead fox carcass. Seth cringed and turned away. It was broken and bloody, it looked as if it had been stabbed with something long and sharp several times, then had its insides ripped out.  
  
A moment later Ryan and Marissa came running down the hill.  
  
"Ugh." They both groaned and turned away quickly after they getting a glimpse of the disfigured animal.  
  
Ranger Brad, who was leading them on the hike, showed up a second later, "Get away from it, could have rabies." He motioned for Summer to move away.  
  
"Ew, ew, ew, ew." Summer bolted past him and behind Seth.  
  
"What did that?" Marissa asked to no one in particular with a look of disgust.  
  
"A bear?" Ryan offered.  
  
"No, a bear wouldn't stab at an animal like that. What ever is responsible for this thing went on hacking away after the fox was already dead, then ripped the intestines right out..." Ranger Brad was completely fascinated.  
  
The four teenagers just stared at him.  
  
...  
  
Summer sat on the front porch of the cabin, flipping through the newest Cosmo with Lindsay Lohen on the cover. She figured this was the best way to spend her few hours of free time before she was sent on another torturous excursion, like rock climbing, or fishing, or scalping! She was in the middle of an article when the door of the cabin opened and closed.  
  
"Hey Sum." Seth greeted. Summer glanced up at him quickly then refocused her attention on her Cosmo.  
  
"I'm gonna go see about taking a boat out on the lake for a bit, wanna-"  
  
"No." She said without even looking up.  
  
"It's a nice afternoon, I thought-"  
  
"No."  
  
Seth sighed, "Alright then, enjoy your day sitting on the porch doing the exact same thing you could be doing in Newport." He said dryly.  
  
"And sailing isn't?"  
  
Seth ignored her and thumped down the wooden steps onto the dirt walkway heading for the dock.  
  
Summer's face fell. She was tired of going out of her way to be mean to him, and she was tired of seeing that 'my-puppy-just-got-ran-over' look he had been sporting these past few days. This was so stupid, she liked him, he liked her, why couldn't they just be together? She had been asking herself that sane question all week. Summer ran her hands across her face and closed the magazine.  
  
Marissa and Ryan walked out the front door hand in hand.  
  
"Oh, there you are. Ryan and I are gonna go for a walk, k?"  
  
"Uh okay." Summer scowled as they walked away. What happened to Solidarity huh Coop? Just abandon Summer. Not like she is bored out of her mind or anything.  
  
She sighed and reopened her magazine. A moment later she heard the crack of twigs. Her head popped up and searched the forest around her. Just trees, bushes, dirt, leaves, and other foresty things.  
  
She ignored it and went back to her magazine. Then she heard it again, more footsteps. Summer stood up and walked to the opposite end of the porch. More rustling.  
  
"Marissa? Ryan? Cohen!" She called, and the noise stopped for a moment.  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds, then she heard it once more. Her pulse quickened. This time is was louder, the footsteps were heavy, not small like a forest animals have. It was shuffling around behind the cabin. Summer gathered all the nerve she had and moved down the wooden pouch steps. When she did so she heard the footsteps speed up and away. She walked along the side of the cabin, heading for the back. The footsteps started running now, running away, back into the woods.  
  
Summer turned the corner to the back of the cabin, no one was there. She ran her hands though her hair and exhaled the breath she had been holding in. Must've been some stupid kid messing with her, or some idiot taking a leak behind her cabin.  
  
She started to head back when her foot kicked something heavy, like a rock. She glanced down and her heart stopped. It wasn't a rock.  
  
It was a two-foot shark hook. A pointy, heavy, rusty shark hook. Summer couldn't breath, all he color drained from her face.  
  
She heard creak, it sounded like it was right behind her. Before she had a chance to think she bolted around the cabin. Summer never ran, not even when she had PE the year before, but today she did. In fact, she sprinted. She ran along the dirt path past the other lodges and down to the docks.  
  
Seth had already untied his small boat and was about to push off when he heard her heavy sandals clomping along the dock.  
  
He couldn't hide the large smile that spread across his lips the moment her saw her, "So you decided to join me after all?"  
  
"Yea." She said out of breath and allowed him to help her into the boat.  
  
Seth pushed away from the dock, started up the motor, and steered the boat towards the center of the lake.  
  
He watched as Summer hugged herself and stared off into the distance with a somewhat troubled expression.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She snapped around to face him, his voice startled her, she had forgotten he was even there. Summer debated whether or not to say anything, maybe he'd just think she was paranoid again. But this was weird, and she knew deep down that he wouldn't tease her, he'd listen. That's what she needed, someone to listen, because this was way too weird to keep to herself.  
  
Seth cut the engine.  
  
"Okay, so after Ryan and Marissa went to have wild monkey sex in the woods, I'm sitting on the porch when I start hearing footsteps coming from behind the cabin. So I walk over there, but the owner of the footsteps had already ran away."  
  
"It was probably just a raccoon or something."  
  
"No, they were definitely from something big, like a person."  
  
"We'll it was probably a water polo jerk running around, trying to scare you."  
  
"Yea that's what I thought... before I almost tripped on a big ass shark hook!"  
  
Seth's eyes grew large.  
  
"Freaky huh?"  
  
Seth took a moment to gather his thoughts. "You sure it was a fish hook?" He asked sternly.  
  
"No Cohen, it may have been a new shiny bike..."  
  
Seth stared at her.  
  
"Yea I'm sure." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yesterday, right after we got off the bus, I started to wander around a bit and I met this guy, uh. John Crant. He's the caretaker, and he had this old shed. I didn't really get a good look, but I'm pretty sure that the things resting against it, where shark hooks."  
  
The look of utter horror on Summer's face made him regret ever telling her. "But, uh, I'm sure that's just a coincidence..."  
  
"What if there are sharks in this lake?" She looked around quickly, god she hated sharks. She's seen every Jaws movie about 5 times each.  
  
"No, they're aren't any sharks." He learned forward and touched her knee.  
  
His words didn't help, but the sound of his voice did. She nodded.  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions." He added.  
  
"Right..."  
  
The two of them rode around the lake for a while, bantering and joking, just being Seth and Summer. It had been almost an hour and a half, and they knew they only had 30 more minutes until "free time" was over so they decided to make a lap around the small area of the lake where they were permitted once more.  
  
They rode along the shore laughing when they spotted two figures step out of the woods and onto the sand. Seth drove closer until they recognized the strays as Ryan and Marissa. They both looked out of breath and a little ruffled.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two?" Summer asked as they slowed.  
  
"Yea, didya have a run in with Smokey? I told you Ryan, 'Only you can prevent forest fires'. "Seth said in his best Smokey the Bear impression as he pulled the boat up to the sand.  
  
"No, we were being chased." Marissa said and tried to flatten out her hair.  
  
Seth and Summer exchange worried glances.  
  
"Were their any shark hooks involved by any chance?" Seth tried to sound casual about it.  
  
"Or psycho fishermen!" Summer added.  
  
Ryan helped Marissa in the boat, then pushed it back into to he water before hopping in himself. Summer moved to the seat next to Seth.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?" Ryan asked.  
  
Summer's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well not the psycho fishermen part..." Marissa added.  
  
"But, but, the fishhook?" Seth waited for an explanation as he steered the boat across the lake toward the dock.  
  
"We were walking around when we started hearing stuff. At first we thought it was just some students, so we ignored it. But the person wasn't going away, it was getting annoying. So we decided to head back the way we came-"  
  
"-and the direction of our stalker." Marissa finished. "Then we found this shark hook propped up against a tree trunk." She said and hugged Ryan's arm tighter.  
  
"That's when we thought it'd be better to walk along the shore instead of the woods." Ryan continued.  
  
Seth and Summer both shared their own fish hook horror tales with Ryan and Marissa as they made their way back to the dock.  
  
...  
  
After rock climbing with the rest of the Junior class, the foursome decided to stay in the rest of the night. They were all a little to freaked to do anything else, not that there was anything else to do anyway.  
  
After chilling in the living room next to the fire in front of the TV for a few hours, they decided to hit the sack around 10. ...  
  
Summer raced as quickly as her feet would carry her through the dark woods. Her heart was pounding and her tear stained cheeks were hot. She was growing tired, and out of breath. But she had to keep moving or else he would get her. She kept moving, faster, faster until her chest burned with every breath. She leaned against the trunk of a mossy tree to steady her breathing.  
  
Everything was quiet, she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. Thank god, she lost him. Summer closed her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
The moment she started moving a hand grabbed her and threw her against the trunk. The figure moved closer and finally she could make out his face in the darkness, it was the old caretaker.  
  
He slowly lifted his big shark hook, railing it above his head. Summer whimpered and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He raised the hook and swung right at her head.  
  
Summer awoke abruptly and popped right up out of bed. She was struggling to breathe as she squinted into the darkness. She was freezing, stupid heater- less cabins. Her blankets were smushed up in a pile at the foot of her bed. She untangled them and laid back down, pulling them up to her chin. Her heart rate had just returned to normal when she heard a noise. A scratching noise from outside the cabin. Her throat tightened up. It was him, the crazy fisherman with the shark hooks.  
  
She turned to her left and found Marissa's bed empty. Her initial reaction was panic. But then she realized Marissa had probably went to sleep in the boys room with Ryan. Nice, there's that solidarity again.  
  
The scratching noise grew louder, and she swore she heard a man's voice. Summer jumped out of bed and bolted into the boys' adjoining room.  
  
Ryan and Marissa were all snuggled up together on one bed while Seth was spread out on his back in his. Summer quietly crept over to his side and crawled under the blankets next to him.  
  
She faced him, quietly watching him sleep as she traced over his features with her index finger. He began to stir so she brought her hand up and rested it on his chest before closing her eyes.  
  
"Mmm." He moaned sleepily and slowly opened his eyes to find her small body curled up against his side. "Summer?" He turned towards her.  
  
She didn't say anything, she just buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to talk, or give explanations, or apologies, she didn't want him to ask questions because she knew he would. He was probably just as confused as she was. Besides, there was a psycho killer outside and she knew it. The only way she'd feel safe was if she was with him, and possible a shot gun, but there weren't any of those around.  
  
A wave of relief washed over her when she felt his hand slid across her back, the other brushing through her hair.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of Seth, the creepy caretaker outside drifted from her mind, he wouldn't be the man invading her dreams anymore, Seth Cohen would. 


End file.
